Street Life
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: On Hold. C3 up. Challenge Fic. The Naruto gang is on the street because of many differnt reasons and have to survive through it all, walk with the as they experience what it's like to live on the streets of NYC. Please R and R. This should be a good story
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Hello readers, this is a challenge fic!!! YAY!!! This was requested by my friend Jon who lives in Johnstown. I know! Don't fricken ask! I really enjoyed writing this, so please enjoy reading it.

**Dedication:** To the challenger, duh.

**Disclaimer:** I have no time to own or write or make up such an amazing thing as Naruto.

**Note:** This will prolly be one of my better works so…whatever. The characters might be a little OOC… or their roles flipped; maybe both.

The Key: This is for narration "this is for speech" _this is for thoughts._ **Bold is for whatever.**

* * *

**Street Life**

**-Prolog-**

**(-9:30 pm. -Ally way- Mid October Weather: chilly and windy Temperature: 56 F. -)**

"Kyuubi, I know you're embarrassed but we gotta eat! Ask someone for money!" A pale skinned boy in a black dirty hoody pulled over his head with black hair poking out, and dirty blue jeans stands against the ally wall with another, and coughs. The other boy is a little shorter but more muscled wearing a more visibly dirty grey jacket with orange design on it and an black bandana covering his blonde hair and ears. Both are thin, from lack of food, the black haired one evidently ill.

"Shut up Ookami, we'll just jump someone for their cash."

"We got caught last time." The boy coughs.

"It's dark enough, and besides who gonna recognize us?"

"That's not the point Kyuubi, besides I don't have the energy to fight someone."

Kyuubi sighs, and pushes off the wall. "Fine…" He sees a shadow heading down past the ally. "Stay here." Ookami watches as the blonde walks out of the ally and to the person passing by. "Excuse me Ms. Can you spare some change?"

The woman takes one look at the boy and wrinkles her nose in disgust. She wore a beige trench coat on her slim body, which was sharp compared to the blonde's attire. "Keep away from me. Filthy street scum, go back home." The woman turns around and walks away.

Kyuubi glares daggers at her back and leans against the wall. "Pretty girl, very ugly personality. I hate having to ask these people for money." He spies two more people heading down the street and wonders why the older one is holding the hand of a small girl. _Maybe it's his_ sister he thinks.

"Good evening." The small girl smiles at the blonde as her assumed brother nods to him.

"Spare any money?"

The boy is tall; six-foot maybe and skinny as well, short black hair and a pale complexion, he looks exhausted but still smiles, both do. He has an earring, and black jeans with a high neck jacket on and a zip up hoody over it. The little girl maybe four foot eleven inches has the same black hair but in a long pony tail and is in jeans, boots and a dark blue sweatshirt hoody that is at least three times her size, so it bunches up on her.

"I would, but we don't have any either." He has a light German accent.

"You on the street too?" Kyuubi feels the need to be on guard in case one of this new guys buddies showed up.

"Yea. My little sister and I escaped from the war in Germany, our nation state. Our family was killed in a fire, that our rival gang set." He has a stern look on his face, although he is being open and friendly to the other boy. This bothers Kyuubi.

"You are too open and free to be a gang member, what is your name? And hers." Kyuubi had set into a defensive state.

"What is yours?"

"They call me Kyuubi."

"Glaciyan is what they call me. We call my sister Goddess, because she is almost literally perfect." His hand squeezes the smaller one in his gently.

"Interesting. Where were you going?"

"No where and everywhere."

"That explains a lot." The blonde eyes the two before focusing his attention on the next passerby and asks for money. The man gives him a dollar and scurries away quickly.

"That wont buy you much in New York City, you know," Glaciyan comments.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Ookami slinks out of the ally.

"What's going on?" He coughs a few times and eyes the two new comers. Kyuubi gives his friend the rap.

"You got a place to stay?"

Glaciyan shakes his head. "Do either of you know where we could find a safe place to sleep tonight?"

"This is NYC, no where is safe. But we have somewhere to go, but it isn't fancy."

"I don't want to intrude but do you mind if we stay with you?"

Kyuubi and Ookami share a look that lasts about one minute in a silent conversation. Finally the black haired one speaks. "Sure, just don't tell anyone else about it. It's suppose to be only for our gang. "

"Thank you."

The blonde grumbles and walks off leading them somewhere forgetting to gather more money from others passing by.

**(-10:45 pm. -Abandoned Building- Weather: windy and chilly Temperature: 51 F. -)**

They are now in a dark abandon building on the third floor where all the windows are boarded up perfectly and there is minimal damage to the room, a few candles light up the room. The room is cold, but not as much as it is outside Two large stained mattresses are in corners on opposite sides of the room and a 3-seat, worn and ripped couch against a wall, both away from the windows. Four people are in the room besides those who just entered.

A boy in a large dirty white coat with a fluffy black fur hood, black jeans and plain sneakers sits on the couch. A large white dog at his side, growls quietly at the new people, his owner pets his head to calm him. "Who are these people, Kyuubi?"

"This is Glaciyan and Goddess, that's Fang and his dog Akamaru. The two guys sleeping on the mattress there is Millipede and Pine and on the other mattress over there is Fuzz. The others are probably out doing looking for food or money."

"What are they doing here boss?"

Kyuubi glares and looks to the side. Ookami coughs hard then speaks.

"He's just learning what being nice means." The blonde punches his arm.

"Never mind that, just get some rest, you're getting sicker and winter is on its way."

The black haired boy just nods to the leader understanding that he is concerned and grabs a raggedy blanket curling up on the mattress beside Millipede and Pine for warmth. When living on the streets, sleeping with another guy for warmth isn't something to be ashamed about.

"Thank you again Kyuubi." His sister then speaks up.

"Yes, thank you. We appreciate it." The tall boy leads his sister to the other mattress on the other side of the room where Fuzz is laying. Glaciyan unzips his sweatshirt and pulls the girl close to him to keep her warm bringing her into his jacket. They soon pass out from exhaustion.

"I'm getting soft." The blonde plops down on the torn up couch next to Akamaru.

"Honestly, it's not bad Naruto. You care about people and we know that so nothing is wrong with it."

"Didn't I tell you not to use my real name?" He tries to change the subject.

"Sorry boss, but I thought you and I were like brothers, we've known each other our whole lives since the orphanage in Japan, including Sasuke. Then they kicked us out when we were 10 and somehow ended up here. Don't you think this is bullshit not to use our real names?" Fang stuffs his hands in his pockets for warmth as he feels a light chill pass over him.

Naruto AKA Kyuubi sighs and rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry Kiba, but ever since Sasuke's brother got himself landed in the Mental Institution, he stopped being open. I don't even want to remember my past. I think Sasuke is getting sicker now, and without his brother here we don't have a place to live or access to money to pay for medicine or food. These new guys are gonna need us now, and I don't have the mental stability to make sure you guys are all alive!"

"I know Kyuubi, but remember that once Windmill gets better he can take care of us again. He also left you in charge because he knows you'll take care of us, and I know you'll be able to handle it."

"What happened to using first names?"

"Never mind, I'm going to bed. Maybe we can get to the church early enough to feed us in the morning." Kiba AKA Fang stands up. "Please get some rest tonight." He goes over and curls up with Ookami and Millipede, Akamaru at his feet taking up the rest of the room.

**(- 12:30 pm. -Abandoned Building- Weather: cold and rainy. Temperature: 43 F -)**

Naruto relaxes on the couch for a while, actually about 2 hours before he realizes that two other people showed up and curled together on the mattress that Glaciyan, Goddess and Fuzz are laying on. It was the cousins that were born in China, adopted and brought to NY, and then kicked to the street after 2 years. The girl with purpled (It is a real word) black hair, a large dirty light violet hooded coat that hung to her knees and gray sweatpants on is called Light. The one that curled to her is in a similar outfit only black. He has long brunet hair in a loose ponytail, he is called Fate. When living on the streets, your family and those like you are what you tend to trust and can use as warmth for the body or for the heart.

Naruto rests on the mattress beside them comforted that his "gang" his "family" is safe with him. He falls asleep slowly praying they will all be alive and well when they awaken.

**-§TBC§-**

* * *

**Notes:** I hope you all understand what it means when I do those time breaks, everything in there is to explain where they are and what they are experiencing, I thought it would be cool because it's the street life. Uh…for those who are lost Kyuubi is Naruto, Ookami is Sasuke, Fang is Kiba, Millipede is Shino, Pine is Shikamura because I couldn't think of anything cooler, Fuzz is Rock Lee and Windmill is Itachi because of the thing with his eyes in the Ninja series. Glaciyan and Goddess are original characters but their part isn't too important.

* * *

**A/N: **There. That is the prolog, do you like it? I really do! My best work I think! Please review whether or not you agree, it takes like 60 seconds! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Care about us?

**A/N:** Yay for stories! Here is an update.

**Note:** It probably sucks.

**Warning:** See the note

* * *

**Note 2: Character names**

Kyuubi is Naruto

Ookami is Sasuke,

Fang is Kiba, 

Millipede is Shino,

Pine is Shikamura because I couldn't think of anything cooler, 

Fuzz is Rock Lee, 

Fate is Neji,

Light is Hinata,

Windmill is Itachi because of the thing with his eyes in the Ninja series,

Glaciyan and Goddess are original characters but their part isn't too important,

Cherry is Sakura,

Blondie is Ino,

(This list is more than likely to grow!)

**Anything else**: uh…I want more reviews. They make me happy inside.

* * *

I am so sick of putting the key there. Can't you people figure it out yourselves? Nooooooo of course not! I should put it at the end of the story to screw with you so you have to read it all over again.

**The Key:**

-This is for narration

-"this is for speech"

- _this is for thoughts._

- **Bold is for whatever.**

**Warning 2:** Uh…there will be a character death in the next few chapters. More in others.

Just read the Effing story!

* * *

**Street Life**

**Chapter 1: Care about us?**

**(- 11:30 Am. –Empty Street- Weather: Sunny and Damp. Temperature: 62 F -)**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"Fang, do you think it was smart to leave Ookami in the hands of Fuzz and Pine? Fuzz is so insane he belongs in the nut house and Pine sleeps too much."

Kyuubi slouches his shoulders from his normally ruler straight posture. He lets out a fed up sigh and stares at his companion from the corner of his eye. Fang continues walking and looking up at the sky watching the dark clouds moving in, Akamaru follows loyally at his side. The dog is getting thinner, you can see his bones just a bit.

"It was that or we got Cherry and Blondie to stand guard. Want them to molest him in his sleep?"

Cherry and Blondie are two girls who do _"Corner Work"_ to get money, normally they return with more bruises than money, today they are gone to the subway station.

Fate and Light had left to try and pawn off some off the merchandise that Fate stole from some drunks lat night.

Millipede is…well no one really knows what he does during the day.

As for the two new people, they left before anyone woke, so no one knows where they are.

Who cares though? No one, no one ever cares about street kids.

"No. Hey, do you remember where mental institution Windmill is being kept at?"

Fang stops his cloud gazing and looks at his friend curiously.

"Um, yea. Why do you wanna know?"

"I need to ask him something, about Ookami's sickness. We...uh…we might have to take

him to the hospital if he gets any sicker."

Kyuubi looks at the ground and stops walking, he has a sick feeling in his stomach as if he'd throw up what he hadn't eaten in days. Fang rests a hand on the "tribe" leaders shoulder.

"Yea I know that, and I know we have to stick together, I also know how much you care about him but…Kyuubi, we both know that we have to protect him. Eventually you'll have to let him go."

"I know."

Fang smiles lightly at his friend.

"Let's go, we should clean up before we go there."

Kyuubi blinks at him in confusion and they leave.

* * *

**(-11:50 Am. –Public Library Bathroom- Weather****: Drizzling Temperature: 60 F-)**

"We're going to get caught Fang!"

"Shhhhhhhhh! I'll just lock the door, ok?"

Fang pushes the button on the handle of the "family" bathroom, which is the only bathroom in the library.

"Don't the people that work here have something like, oh I don't know. Keys!?"

"Must you be so down about everything? I thought you were our "leader" of some sort."

"Screw you."

"I'm a heterosexual thank you."

"Can we just hurry?"

"Fine."

Fang takes off his heavy coat and hangs it then begins stripping his other cloths which are dirty and some torn. He looks at his companion as if to say 'what are you waiting for?' Kyuubi begins to undress as well.

When Kyuubi sees Fang's naked body he gasps quietly in shock, his arms, thighs chest were covered with bruises, scars and some fresh scabbed over wounds. Kyuubi knew that he cut and hurt himself, but he didn't know this much.

"Fang…"

"Let's just clean up ok?"

He nods in return.

Taking the brown paper towels from the dispenser, they wet them and put pink soap on them and begin washing. Eventually their bodies become lathered with murky brown bubbles and are both shocked to see such clean skin, Fangs cuts bleeding a little. After washing the two teenagers begin rinsing, turning the tiled floor they stood on brown and dirty. They take turns washing their hair under the sink faucet, now standing to dry off they look at their mess.

"This is disgusting."

"I know…"

The door is being knocked on hard.

"Who is in there!? Come out now!"

They look each at each other, slightly panicking; they'd been in there a good twenty minutes, someone probably had to go to the restroom.

"We better get out of here."

"Yea…"

The two take some paper towels to dry off faster and move to get dressed. As they were pulling their boxers and jeans back on the door slammed open, a security guard was standing before them.

'_Oh shit'_ was the only thought to pass through both boys' minds.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **I know it's short but I updated right? Couldn't come up with anything. Well thanks for reading. Oh yea...sorry for the cliffhanger.

**REVIEW! IT TAKES ONLY 60 SECONDS TO SPEAK YOUR OPINION!**


	3. Sasuke

**A/N:** Short update but I've done a lot of those!

**Note:** None just enjoy.

Kyuubi is Naruto

Ookami is Sasuke,

Fang is Kiba,

Millipede is Shino,

Pine is Shikamura because I couldn't think of anything cooler,

Fuzz is Rock Lee,

Fate is Neji,

Light is Hinata,

Windmill is Itachi because of the thing with his eyes in the Ninja series,

Glaciyan and Goddess are original characters but their part isn't too important,

Cherry is Sakura,

Blondie is Ino.

**Street Life**

Chapter 2: Sasuke…

**Recap: **

The two take some paper towels to dry off faster and move to get dressed. As they were pulling their boxers and jeans back on the door slammed open, a security guard was standing before them.

'Oh shit' was the only thought to pass through both boys' minds.

**Un-Recap:**

**(-12:10 Pm. –Public Library Bathroom- Weather: Drizzling Temperature: 61 F-)**

"You two are in a lot of trouble! Look at what you did here! You'd better clean this mess up!"

The two boys just stare in fright not knowing what to do.

"MOVE! I want this place clean now!"

The 3 medium sized windows that were crack open high on the wall look big enough for the two to escape. Kyuubi nodded his head to Fang and he got the picture.

"What are you waiting for!? Spring?"

Fang and Kyuubi grab their other cloths and before the guard could do any thing they were out the window and running down the street. Akamaru ran after them as the two ran to a different alleyway and rushed to dress their numbing bodies.

"Christ Fang! We almost got killed!"

Fang nuzzles his heavy jacket after being fully dressed; he was willing his body to warm itself.

"I feel numb Kyuubi…"

"I do too…"

"Let's get to the hospital so we can get this done with…"

"Alright…"

**(-1:30 Pm. –Bronx Mental Hospital- Weather: Cloudy Temperature: 63 F-)**

"Windmill?"

Said man stares at the two and then eyes the nurse watching them with his evil glare and she walks away. He drops the act.

"Call me Itachi here…what's with the visit? And how did you get in here?"

"We're here to ask about you little brother." Fang speaks, Kyuubi is too nervous to speak.

"Is he alright!?"

Kyuubi breaks and begins tearing up.

"He's gotten worse Itachi! He's really sick! I don't think he's going to make it through winter!"

The Uchiha stares at the blonde and bites his lip.

"That's what happens when you stop taking your HIV medicine Naruto...You need to take him to a hospital…and have them care for him. I entrusted my baby brother to you Uzumaki! If he dies, I will kill you myself!"

Naruto jumps and turns away.

"I know that! But…"

"You love him…don't you."

Kyuubi looks to Windmill with tears streaking his face. He nods slowly.

"I do, and I don't want to let him go."

"If you want to protect him, to save him…if you really love my brother you will do what I told you! Do not let your attachment get in the way."

"But!-"

"IF HE DIES HIS BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!" Itachi throws the table aside making the nurses and other patients scream and he grabs the blonde by his jacket and pulls him close to his face. "I swear to whatever god is up there, I will kill you if my brother dies because of you. Do you understand me Uzumaki?"

Naruto nods rapidly through his tears. Kiba catches his friend as he is thrown at him, and falls down.

"Now get out of here! I want you to take my brother and get him care."

"But I have a few more questions!"

"I. Do. Not. Care. GO!"

Kyuubi and Fang high tail it out of there and out of the hospital back into the chilly wind.

With the orders from their old leader…the boys go back to their "home" to get Sasuke.

When they arrive though, Fuzz and Pine are waiting outside for them.

"Why aren't you watching Ookami!?" Fang studies the cuts and bruises on the boys' faces.

"The Suna gang…took him, Kyuubi I-."

Before Pine could finish Naruto was running off down the street in search of the Uchiha.

'Sasuke! I'll save you…'

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Shorter than the last one!!!! And probably worse! Oh dear…sorry…

**Review...please….I beg you.**


End file.
